zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Yin
Yin Muruino '''(無類の殷; Murui no Yin) is the 15 year old nature bending prodigy, the protagonist of "Yin and Yang", and the leader of the Elemental group (compromised of himself, Azura Blue, Kōri Kaze, and Baka Nishita. He was born the son of Mother Earth, and his father's identity is unknown. Being skilled at bending the fabric of nature, he uses his skills to protect his comrades in adventures that may occur during the journey. He is also wanted by the Red Alliance, for crimes that he did before creating the Elemental team. But, his most vicious crime was the murder of Nation Lord Kaze Kuron. After commiting the crime at 12, he escaped and lived in the woods between Lightning Empire and Tornado Country. He is known as "Shizen no Musuko" (Son of Nature.) Physical abilities/characteristics He wears a brown jacket with a purple crystal in the coller, elbow and opposite elbow. He has long, luscious brown hair, which he considers "Natural to branches in the wind." He wears purple nail polish, Baka Nishita refers it as "Fruity like fruity pebbles" but Yin doesn't mind that either. Beneath his jacket, he wears a black undershirt with a zipper at the top. Underneath that he wears a coat of leaves, which after that leaves him butt naked. He appears to be of normal height for his age, but not of normal height for his ancestry. His mother, was 240 thousand miles tall, so it really sets the bar high for the height standards. He has slick purple eyes, gained from his mother. He is very aerodynamic and light, steady at 102 lbs. He also has two birth marks under his eyes, on his left eye, it is located right below the outline of the bottom and right above the outline of the top of the eye. On the right eye, his marks are located near his jaw. Ever since birth, his eyes gradually originated from black, to purple. This was believed to occur because of the rapidly growing power inside his body. His control over his deadly instinct was gradually acquired as well over the first 15 years of life. He takes on a human-like appearance so that he would not be suspected easily, and he only uses his True Balance state in needs of emergency. Personality Yin has a very "live or kill" type of personality. He easily judges someone by using his mental powers (which will be explained later) and decides to pull the trigger or let them live. As he has grown, this trigger method has been less of an option to him, which shows his maturity gradually growing to the point where killing is not needed all the time. Besides this type, he does have a love for the people he lives life with, and he'd do anything to protect them from potential harm. As a young boy, he had problems arguing with people. If he didn't get his way, he would mentally attack the person he is arguing with and force it to his favor. He had no leading skills whatsoever, and would attack only using offense. He was not defensiveminded, and anytime he was attacked, he would counter-offense instead of protect. As he grew, his leadership skills grew with him, now he protects comrades no matter how many notches he has to go to protect. But ever since birth, he's had a peaceful side to him. He would enjoy playing with leaves, trees, water, and other parts of the Earth. He considers those objects his "quiet minded pieces". When he is in contact with those objects, it's takes some effort for someone to get him pissed off. History During the Great Rise of the Nation Lords, Mother Earth was believed to have been impregnated in her human form. Before she gave birth, she warned everyone to lock all of their borders and prepare for labor. Her labor would be extreme, so hurricanes, monsoons, typhoons, earthquakes, volcano eruptions would occur during the labor period. She was going to give birth on her own, so she decided to rest near the coast. Once the labor period started, she calmed herself by drawing water to her mouth and breathing. After an extensive 69 hour labor period, she was ready to give birth. Storms began to vigorously increase in size, and everything was being destroyed. After 45 minutes of catastrophic destruction, she gave birth to Yin Muruino, 6 pounds 1 ounce. She had no choice but to leave him near the coast of the Nation Land Kingdom, where he was recovered by King Neon (who died 10 years later). At age 10, he began his rebellious phase. The Kingdom was out of shorts when king Kaze Kuzon was ruling under a dictatorship. People were rioting and running rampant across the streets. The whole land, which his own mother made, was in chaos and his mother was nowhere to be found. He decided to begin training to begin the murder of the king. At age 11, he began preperations for an attack. Since he was strongest on his birthday, he launched his murder attempt on December 32. On that day, the King was highly guarded. Besides his guards being highly armed, he quickly disabled them by unleashing a tidal wave, at least 50 feet high. It was only him, and the King. King Kaze, as tricky as he was, was drunk at the time and he had no absolute idea what was going on. Yin slowly unsheaved his Earth sword, and sliced the living man's head clean off. His murder was marked as a crime, and because of that, he ran off into the woods where, he took off 2100 miles to the border of Lightning Empire and Tornado Country. He did various crimes to the Red Alliance during that three year period, and here is where the fanfiction begins. Yin is now 15, and is a recognized deadly criminal. His abilities have now become widespread, from using just water techniques to using almost all elemental powers. Suddenly, he was attacked by an attacker with a mysterious gauntlet that can block energy flow by using senses to kill the energy movement. After being near kidnapped, he shoots Ice Breath at the attacker (since his mouth is constantly open, the gauntlet cannot successfully cut off the energy) freezing him and allowing Yin to kill him. From there, he finds a paper in the attacker's bag, and finds out something very important: "It is time we kill the little bastard. I want to start a war, so I can invade this goddamn continent and make my rule worldwide. We will start with an unspoken declaration, by invading Koushik of the Water Country, where defenses are weak and pitiful. If we can start there, I can round up the useless citizens and all them all. Then we will take the land for our own, and we will be assisted, by a country that I'm pretty sure will agree to a neutrality agreement. I will eliminate the Empires and Kingdoms and Democracies and make it a full Aziacracy. I have entrusted in you, with this gauntlet, to take care of Yin, so my plans have no doubts. You may now call me, Führer Reaper. ~ King Reaper Yin finds out that Reaper wants to make the world his, by attracting the smaller countries to attempt to attack his. To assist in the war, Yin runs to the United Nation, True Kingdom, and Soviet Kushik to warn them of this unspoken declaration of war. Abilities '''Chikyū Kizuato, '''or the "Earth's Scar" is Yin's main bladed weapon. It contains Earth properties, such as the ability for the blade to become liquid water, or solid gold. This sword can also be used as a soul reaping weapon, as this sword was blessed by Mother Earth for him to wield. This soul reaping power can only be used on either his birthday, Earth Day, or when he unlocks his hidden potential. Once the blade kills the enemy, their soul is immediately reaped from their body and becomes fuel for the sword. '''Mizu Nami or "Water's Waves" is a tidal wave attack used by Yin against the Red Alliance guards. This move is shown to be very effective, as it has very large range and very tall height. This move can only be used when Yin has enough energy stored in himself, because waves up to 50 feet can take up to 70% of his reserves in one attack. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Page made by BlazeFireXXXX